forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Forza Motorsport 4
Forza Motorsport 4 is the fourth installment of the Forza Motorsport series. It was released on October 11, 2011 and was developed by Turn 10 Studios and published by Microsoft Game Studios following its official reveal at E3 2010. Forza Motorsport 4 is the first game in the series to feature support for Microsoft's Kinect motion-sensing peripheral .The game was also released with a special Limited Collector's Edition release. Career Career mode features three game modes; World Tour, Event List and Rivals. World Tour World Tour allows players to complete a racing career that is divided into ten calendar years. Each calendar year features a certain amount of race events in various race tracks and ends with a championship. Upon completion of a race event, players receive World Tour credit bonuses. Event List The Event List allows players to compete in any race event in any event listing. Rivals In Rivals mode, players compete against other player's times by racing against their ghost car. It encompasses various race types such as autocross, drift, drag, track days, and time trials. Every event has restrictions put on car choice and a leaderboard. Community The online community aspect of Forza Motorsport 4 features online multiplayer lobbies, leaderboards, Rivals mode as well as the Storefront and Auction House. Players competing in online events can take part in various event types including online exclusive events with miscellaneous gameplay events such as Car Soccer. The community side of the title also allows players to compare other player's rankings on leaderboards and bid or sell customized cars in the auction house. The Storefront allows players to share photos, replays, tuning setups, paint designs and vinyl groups with other players. Auction House Players can sell any vehicle to other players in the auction house. Vehicle offers run for a certain time and may be bidded on or immediately purchased via the Buyout option. As seen in older Forza Motorsport installments, cars that cannot be bought in the car dealer, which are known as unicorn cars, could be purchased in the auction house. Events 'Race Types' *Circuit *Multi Class Circuit *Track Days *Autocross 'Online Exclusive Events' *Drag *Drift *Time Attack *Car Soccer *Cat and Mouse *Keep The It *Tag (Virus) Autovista Players in Autovista can interact with up to 24 vehicles by walking around, opening doors, starting the engine and listening to a narrator talk about technical and historical information. Every vehicle also features a commentary by Top Gear presenter Jeremy Clarkson. To unlock vehicles, players must complete specific challenges. After unlocking all Autovista cars, you are then able to explore the AMG Dynamics Warthog, featuring car commentary from Jen Taylor. Free Play The Free Play Mode in Forza Motorsport 4 is split into three menu selections. Quick Play In Quick Play, players can select any vehicle and race track independent of their career mode progress. Although achievements can be unlocked, credit and XP rewards cannot be earned. 'Split Screen' Two players can participate in a local multiplayer game in Split Screen mode. Hot Lap Players can perform an unlimited number of laps on any race track without the presence of rivaling racers. After completing a lap, a ghost car of the previous lap will be shown. 'Vehicles' The game features 665 cars coming from 80 manufacturers. Every car can be modified with performance upgrades, fine-tuning and custom paint jobs. The Porsche Expansion Pack, released on May 22, 2012, includes 30 different Porsche models as well as 10 achievements, 20 career events and dedicated Rivals and Hopper events. It is available on Xbox Live Marketplace for 1600 Microsoft Points. 'Tracks' There are 27 tracks in 26 places around the world, the exception being the Nürburgring which has the Grand Prix Circuit and the famous Nordschleife Circuit which is also featured in Forza Motorsport 3. Kinect Forza Motorsport 4 also supports the Kinect motion sensor, but unlike from Xbox 360 controller, it is limited. There are 4 game modes that the Kinect supports, those being Autovista, Quick Race, Hot Lap, and Split Screen. A player can either stand up or sit down on a chair (but closer to the Kinect) while playing, a part from while playing Autovista where the player needs to stand up the whole time. Other than the controlling and the modes that are available, everything else is the same. 'Limited Collector's Edition' The Limited Collector's Edition of Forza Motorsport 4 features additional game content including the BMW M5 F10, VIP Car Pack, Ship Bonus Pack and custom-painted BMW cars from the Forza Motorsport 4 BMW Design Challenge. The game is packed in a steelbook DVD case and comes with an artwork book by Top Gear and several vinyl stickers. A BMW Xbox Live theme and a VIP membership status within the online community are also available. 'See Also' *Achievements *Screenshots *Videos Category:Forza Motorsport 4 Category:Motorsport Series Category:Games